


❖ Sunfire

by Kamishawe



Series: SunArc [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bad Days, Be Calm and Think Dark Thoughts, Breaking and Entering, Fluff, Furious - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Promiscuity, Prophecy, Sarcasm, Talking Animals, Temper Tantrums, Trigger happy - Freeform, happy thoughts, mad as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Reborn’s POV is divided into three parts representing the three types of light in the sky.Reborn’sSunfireis now complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firehedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



#### Sunfire  
_Newt-Eyes_  
_Eyes can see everything and nothing at once_  
  
—{ ☀ }— 

 

It was surreal. The world swayed. Everything depicted upside down in oddly colored hues. 

_What was he given and where could he find the good stuff?_

 

++Master. Hide.++

Oh. There's Leon. Why was he so big?

They were scampering in a tree and he was dangling from Leon's mouth by a tail.

Why did he have a tail? He felt loopy.

_He really needed to stop dreaming like this._

 

They were in a park. Maybe a zoo? There were animals everywhere!

Two people curled together and not moving nearby. Purple cloths. Yellow Hair.

++ Skull. Colonello. Wake. Up. ++

++ Master. Dumb. Newt. Hide. ++

What? 

 

_Crack!_ **_Crack!_** _Cr-Crack!_

"Gather them up! You know the drill! Find every stray animal and un-hex our team! Auror Longbottom! Get these two out of here!"

"Sir! Here's another one! A newt, Sir! It's got a friend!"

Cazzo!

"Aren't you a cute little thing! Yes, you are!"

++ Hands. Off. Woman. ++

**_"Obliviate!"_**

 

Reborn jerked awake. 

It was his safe house in Italy. Wasn't he supposed to be in France?

_Where was Leon?_

 

###### Notes

Maybe it really wasn't Reborn's fault? Did he arrive to late? Did he get forgotten in the shuffle? He certainly can't remember now! 

Way to go Obliviators... you left him in the wrong place AND left Leon in France. Whoops.

 


	2. Chapter 2

#### Sunfire  
_Fury_  
_To be blind to ones temper is to forsake better opportunities_  
  
—{ ☀ }—

 

 

Reborn hadn't believed it.

Colonello was right. 

Skull no longer had amethyst eyes but brilliant moldavite. There was empty space where their bond should have been pulsing in Reborn's heart and flames. He could feel the resonating loss in his companions despite being separated by countries. 

Warping Leon into his famed Dying Will Gun, Reborn was furious. When this was over, he was borrowing Verde's nuclear satellite and making it go supernova. He wanted to burn the entire Famiglia into a smoldering crater for this insult. They were years past the point of having to shoot the Lackey to get his flames active and useful. Years past having to rough their Cloud to get Skull to obey mafia orders. The effects of the seal's mental instability was already setting in if the Lackey was fighting Colonello this wildly and refusing to listen.

_It needed to go!!_

 

The situation was not under control.

A sound like thunder cracked a hole in the floor next to where Skull's head had been. Another bullet moved Skull's hand away from taking the bag, though the trunk of chemicals was missing entirely. Where did it disappear too?

Having Skull's attention was always like the lion versus the skittish gazelle. A tilt of his head and a blank face with stone slate eyes would freeze his prey. It always tripped the Lackey and turned the civilian into a blubbering mess pinned under his boot.

_Except it hadn't._

 

"I don't care who the hell you assholes are, but I'm not getting near that table!"

Che palle! At close range, Skull shouldn't have dodged his bullets!! Something wasn't right.

"Lackey. What are you babbling about. You have ten seconds to explain."

_The seal needed to go!_

 

"I have no clue who you assholes are, but I'm so done. I'm out."

Skull did not hiss. He did not practice Parkour. Skull had never been able to run and dodge like so. A later inspection showed the door was sealed; enlarged into the frame. A door that should not be intact with the damage Reborn had dealt.

"You are Arcobaleno. You are one of us. The strongest seven."

They'd come too far together. They could never just walk away. Reborn could never let Skull go.

"Lackey, I don't know what they did to you. But we will fix you."

_Wrong._

 

The impact with the alley wall was stunning, Skull had never blasted them like that!

_Not Right!_

 

Skull did not have the skill to read lips!

Nor was he Frank Abagnale!?

_Something was very very wrong!_

 

Skull had resisted Verde's drug!

Then instantly disappeared from the train.

**_None of this was possible!_ **

 

Except Skull had just done it all effortlessly.

 


	3. Chapter 3

#### Sunfire  
_Rapunzal_  
_Mans best friend is not another human_  
  
—{ ☀ }—

 

Thoughts fluttered as consciousness returned to Reborn. His stomach ached. A bruise there for sure. Something slimy was drooling in his ear and it was _disturbing._ He was stiff from laying on the concrete and of a piss poor mind. He was going to kill it. 

Smack… SQUEEE!!

 ** _"Leon"_**

The very recipient of his most menacing growl just did what he did best. Play dead. Reborn jackknifed upright and glared at the pest he held by its tongue. Splay limbs, crocked eyes, and gapping mouth- Leon was cute; it was not going to save him.

"No. Tongue. In. Ear!"

 

++ Cloud ++ 

Cloud? Wait. Skull!

Reborn spun and aimed Leon at… a wall. Dumpster. Trash heap. Rusted bike. Crumpling mortar. Empty Roof. Nothing.

Cazzo!

He had caught Skull. He had been here. Captured. Time Swapped. Someone made a damn Bazooka last for years. A lifetime. This Skull - _Harry_ \- remembered his past but never experienced their future. Reborn had been getting information out of the Stronzo! Skull had known the Famiglia responsible!

Then... Nothing. Darkness.

 

"Che palle! What happened?"

++ RED. Light. Stop ++

"We are not in traffic. Red. Light. Stop. Doesn't mean shit here."

There were footsteps at the entrance. It sounded like Colonello.

 

"Rapunzal, stop mumbling to Pascal."

… BANG … 

"Seriously? Let down your hair! It's been hours!"

... BANG...

"KORA!!!"

… BANG … 


	4. Chapter 4

#### Sunfire  
_Red-Handed_  
_Be careful what you wish for_  
  
—{ ☀ }—

 

"Mr. Sinclair."

Reborn startled away from the enclosure. Mrs. Lovegood's stern voice sounded right next to his ear. When did she get there?

"When I mentioned the Lava Salamanders, it was not an invitation to sneak into our facility to torture the poor dears with your presence and language skills."

"That wasn't a protest to my appearance."

Flashing the lovely a charming smile, he could work on her instead.

"The wackspurts had already informed me. I would have released the raptors, otherwise."

He lost the smile quickly.

"You don't really have dinosaurs, do you?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

No. No, he did not.

"The break room is this way. Care for some tea and biscuits?"

"Lead the way, Signora." 

 

"Why are you still here, Signora? It's well past midnight."

"A healer never sleeps, Mr. Sun."

"I'm sure we cou--"

"Chris Wallowby"

"Pardon?"

The lavender haired lady set the dainty teacup to the side with a sigh and gave him a dispassionate stare. Would you look at that, she was truly and utterly uninterested in him.

"You're looking for Skull's past. I can't stop you. However, if it saves my darlings from being harassed by the likes of you, I can point you in the right direction. So... Chris Wallowby. When he first walked into this faucility, that was his name."

"Grazie, Signora. I'll see myself out."

"A tip, Mr. Sun before you leave. He bonded with Oodako the old fashioned way, through years of emotion wrecked tears and tender loving care. Your familiars came from us. Even the Mafia Worlds 343 box animals live here when not summoned by the box users. They all know Skull and are possessive of him, even if some show it in rather irritating ways."

"Lady Lovegood." Reborn nodded his head in respect and turned to leave.

Quick as lighting he was halted, her hand clawed his wrist in an unbreakable grip.

"Renato… be careful. _~ In every darkness shines a light, but even hell is bright to those who travel its roads~"_

Shivers crawled up and down Reborn's spine. _Prophecy._

 

"Oh, Reborn, please pick up Leon on the way out."

What? Where was the chameleon?

"Try the Lava Salamanders. I hear they have quite the party during mating season."

Cazzo! Why did he have to have the promiscuous pet?

 

###### Notes

The Prophecy - Kudos to _Kira_dark_wing_ who wrote it on their profile page.

 


	5. Sequel Update

 

Sorry for making everyone wait! Life has been crazy and I was distracted with Blank Slate. I’m back for the Circus Arc. I’ve got about 10 updates for you guys spread out for the next couple months. Though, the Carcassa Arc is on hold until we know where _Akua_ is going with it in _Carry On_.

Anyway,  _SunFire_ is pretty much done. Check out the sequel below, all of Reborn’s story is going to continue there. The only way I’m going to be updating Sunfire is if there’s a chapter with a particularly sunny personality like a flashback.

Also if you haven’t checked it out yet, take a look at the Collection link below. It’s not just Reborn that has a side of the story forming.

If your one of those people that like reading things straight through there is a chroniclogical one linked below. 

**The story that gets the first update is on Wednesday and I’ll leave which one it is as a surprise. ^_~**

 

* * *

 

Sequel Link

##  [Moonshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626590/chapters/33803817)

 Reborn’s POV is continued with a huge personality shift. His wake-up call in _Stunt Gods Never Die_ turns him from an abusive, explosive a-hole to dark, professional hitman set on solving the problem instead of escalating it.

 

* * *

 

Collection Link

##  [B.A.R Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BAR)

Yep, every Arcobaleno has a story to tell. Each was written to try and emulate a different style, personality, and back story.

 

* * *

 

Chronological Order Link

##  [Beyond All Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742312/chapters/34173225)

 

* * *

 

See you all Wednesday! ^_~


End file.
